To Be or Not to Be
by Scarlett3
Summary: Lucy Johnson has moved to New York for a new life. She's now the assistant to the CEO of a worldwide agency. A business trip away makes Lucy see Andrew in a different light. The only trouble is, he's married and has two children. Will they risk it all and embark on a secret affair?


Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I nervously glance at the clock on my bedside table out of the corner of one eye, praying that I'm not late. Please.

8:28am. Crap. I must have forgotten to set my alarm on my new iPhone. I jump out of bed and race into the en suite. I wash my face, brush my teeth and tie my wavy long brown hair into a messy looking bun. I add some mascara, eyeliner and blusher before running back to the bedroom. I change into a plain black pencil skirt, with black tights, a white blouse, topped off with my black Prada shoes, my watch and some large silver studs. I grab my purse and phone, and leave the house, wondering how I'll manage to hail down a cab.

It's Monday morning and only my second week in my new job. I moved to New York last month to start a new life, on my own. Following a lifetime of bad luck in London, I was offered a transfer to New York to focus entirely on my career. I took it without a second thought and here I am. Standing in the hot July morning sunshine in the middle of Manhattan looking carefully at passing cabs to see if they're occupied. I've always been independent and secretly ambitious, and being in a new country with no one I know surprisingly doesn't daunt me as it would most people. I work hard, I'm very career focused and I'm a big believer in working hard for luxuries.

Finally. An empty taxi. I manage to flag it down, jump in and inform the driver of our destination. As we crawl through the rush hour traffic, I sigh. I work at Morris Solutions, a high profiled creation agency based in New York with offices in London and Tokyo. When I was in London, I worked as an assistant to one of the directors, Steve Wallis. Now in New York, I am one of many assistants to the founder of the company, Mr CEO himself, Andrew Morris. I don't know how on earth I managed to get this job, but every day I thank my lucky stars that I did. Andrew is your typical CEO, he's always immaculately dressed in either a black or gray suit, he doesn't take no for an answer, he's absolutely committed to his work and he's never smiled. Well I'm sure he has, but never at work according to everyone I've spoken to. And I'm late. This will go down well with Mr Serious.

We finally arrive at the office, situated a short distance away from Penn Station, at 9:20am. It could have been worse I suppose, but I hate giving away a bad impression, especially on my second week. I pay the driver, and dash inside the building. I give a brief smile to the man on reception, who's name I'm yet to learn and then wait by the elevators amongst a group of people. When the bell sounds the arrival of the car, I step inside.

"What floor Ma'am?" A young man asks. He looks about 16 so I vaguely wonder what he's doing in a place like this.

"20 please." I smile at him kindly.

He unknowingly frowns at me as he presses the button. He's probably thinking the same about me as what I was thinking about him. The thought makes me laugh.

One by one the people disappear as the elevator stops at numerous floors. This is gruelling. Why can't I be on floor three, then I may be less late. After stopping at 18, and the remainder of people take their leave, it's only then that I realise I'm alone with Mr Morris himself. Shit. There goes my idea of pretending I've been at work all along.

"Good morning, Miss Johnson." He speaks with that ever so sexy tone. Andrew is about 40 and extremely hot. He has ruffled short brown hair that always manages to look so immaculate, a slight stubble and piercing big blue eyes. Today he's wearing a black suit with matching tie and a white shirt. He smells edible.

"Good morning, Mr Morris. I'm sorry I'm late, the traffic was horrendous." I reply quickly. And for some reason I have no idea why I lie, I just didn't want to use the lame excuse of not setting my alarm.

"Don't worry about it. The traffic is something you'll need to figure out if you're going to make it in New York. I was the same at first." He replies firmly. His expression not changing. He always looks so calm, yet so professional.

At first? Oh. So he's not from here either? Hmm.

As we arrive at our floor, he motions for me to exit first.

"Thank you." I stutter as I walk out and head towards my desk, past Lisa on the main entrance desk of this floor, who gives me a bubbly wave. I return it with a quick one and a big smile. Lisa is my type of person and I can see us becoming friends. She's full of gossip and knows everything about everyone. On my first day she filled me in on Mr Morris's personal life. He's married and has two young children. I remember sighing at the thought. The good ones are always taken, or gay. Lisa is 35, blonde, large and very loud. She has been engaged for the last 6 years but hasn't yet married because she can't find a dress she likes. She has a three year old daughter, Holly. We couldn't be less alike, but it seems to work. I'm a natural brunette, naturally slim, but I'm very quiet. I like to keep myself to myself and I do. I'm 25, I've had nothing but bad luck with men and friends, usually together, and can't ever see myself getting married or having children and I think that's mainly because of my career ambitions. I don't want to be railroaded by shit, vomit and mess.

I sit down at my desk and turn on the office Mac computer. As it loads, my cell phone rings. I laugh and as I see the caller ID. Lisa. Here we go. Weekend gossip no doubt. I get the feeling this will be a regular Monday morning call.

"Look Luce, I'm gonna get straight to the point. I've got gossip and it's only suitable for lunchtime. So let's grab something to eat together shall we?"

I laugh. I don't know if that's a question or a fact.

"Sure. You know I love a bit of gossip!"

"Great, meet me at my desk at 12 and I'll fill you in."

Before I get a chance to answer she's hung up. I roll my eyes and put my phone back in my purse.

"Lucy, we've got a meeting at 11 with Morris, Wilson and Edwards." Nick, another one of Morris's assistants informs me from his desk opposite mine.

"Oh right, do you know what it's about?"

"A new project I think. We're meeting in the conference room. You'll need to take notes." He smiles.

"Thanks."

Mark Wilson and Peter Edwards are two of Morris's business partners. They're both completely different to Andrew. They're friendly, chatty and funny. They remind me of my dad and his witty sense of humour.

I spend the next hour catching up on emails, news and developments. Shortly before 11, I join Nick and the other two assistants, Sarah and Chris as we head down the corridor to the conference room. Walking side by side with my colleagues, I begin to wonder why one man needs four assistants. I shrug at the thought.

As I walk into the room I gasp. Wow. The huge room is taken over by the floor to ceiling length glass windows which overlooks the city. It's truly breathtaking.

"Miss Johnson." Morris gets me back into the real world as he greets me formally and shakes my hand, followed by Mark and Peter.

I take a seat on the end of next to Sarah and set my notepad on the table in front of me. The three leading men sit opposite us on the other side of the impressive glass table, which could easily sit 30.

The meeting is about a new venture that is in the pipeline. A well known worldwide brand wants us to begin advertising it's products and the opportunity is one not to be missed.

"We're going to have to fly to LA to meet with their bosses. We'll hold a presentation meeting and try and encourage them that we're the right agency for them. We need this deal." Edwards tells us.

"Lucy, I'd like you to accompany me to LA for the meeting and hold the presentation on behalf of the company." Morris looks at me and nods as he says the words.

Oh fuck.


End file.
